


Zukka Concepts

by AaronIsATwinkie



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Betrothal Necklace (Avatar), Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Headcanon, M/M, Zukka Week, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, fluffy zukka, hakoda is an oblivious parent, married sokka and zuko, sokka and zuko are super gay, sokka is zukos comfort husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronIsATwinkie/pseuds/AaronIsATwinkie
Summary: A bunch of Zukka concepts / headcanons I wish I could write if I had skill
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 156





	Zukka Concepts

-Ok imagine Zuko visiting the southern water tribe to see Sokka but he forgot to pack clothes so he has to wear Sokkas, he would be blushing like an idiot while bundled up in his boyfriends parkas

-Sokka 100% made Zuko like 10 different betrothal necklaces because he thought none of them were good enough

-Sokka and Zuko do each others hair in the morning and no one can tell me otherwise, sometimes Zuko gives Sokka fire nation hairstyles and Sokka gives Zuko a wolftail

-When they get married Sokka runs around calling himself Firelord Sokka while Zuko facepalms in the distance

-Sokka and Zuko eventually adopting a little fire nation girl and water tribe boy

-Zuko holding Sokkas hand during all his meetings for support

-Zuko incorporating blue into his wardrobe because it reminds him of Sokka

-Zuko suprising Sokka by filling their bedroom with furs so Sokka doesn't feel as homesick

-Sokka and Zuko visiting The Jasmine Dragon on their days off to see Iroh and relax

-Zuko letting Sokka touch his scar because sometimes it still hurts and everything about Sokka makes Zuko feel better

-Hakoda doesn't realize Sokka and Zuko are together until he gets the wedding invite even though he literally helped Sokka make the betrothal necklace that Zuko wears all the time


End file.
